


Kiss to Build a Dream On

by kaffyr (kaffyrutsky), kaffyrutsky, rutsky (kaffyrutsky)



Series: Beijo Sonho [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyrutsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/rutsky





	Kiss to Build a Dream On

He reeled, time and Rose still on his lips. _Time to die,_ he thought, _but she'll live. Maybe she'll stay with who I'll become._

Before he could exhale, Jack pelted into the room, eyes wide and confused, transmuted from entropy to stasis.

He felt it then, the shift of timelines re-shuffling what was to be; what need never be.

Since the war, such shifts had made his bones ache. Not now.

He walked to Jack, kissed him.

A fixed point in time jolted into motion again, a dying Time Lord was rebalanced, as the Bad Wolf's last breath healed both.  



End file.
